the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure Teams
These are all of the adventure teams: Stuingtion's Adventure team (The Auto Train and Pony Team) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Leader/heavy gunner) *Twilight Sparkle (co-leader) *Percy (Lieutenant) *Pinkie Pie (Party organizer) *James (Co-fashion designer) *Rarity (Fashion designer) *Gordon (Ace speedster) *Rainbow Dash (Ace Flyer) *Henry (Safety officer) *Fluttershy (Care taker) *Toby (Look out manger) *Applejack (Strong fighter/co-look out manger) *Edward (Wisdom engine) *Emily (Edward's helper) *Bash and Dash, and Ferdinand (Suppliers) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (Spies/ Head carpenter/ Head Singer/ Ace Scooter Racer/ stealth fighters) *Luke (Thomas' assistant/soldier) *Spike (Twilight's assistant) *Charlie (Jokester) *Hiro (Co-wisdom engine) *Shining Armor (Substitute leader) *Princess Cadance (Co-substitute leader) *Victor (Medical officer) *Kevin (Medical officer's assistant/luggage loader) *Skarloey (Third-in-command/sniper) *Rheneas (Co-safety officer/soldier) *Sir Handel (Sweetie Belle's private assistant/fast gunner soldier) *Peter Sam (Apple Bloom's private assistant/soldier) *Rusty (Repair n' maintenance officer/demolitions solder) *Duncan (Scootaloo's private assistant/special weapons and heavy gunner soldier) *Rosie (joins in " ") *Neville (Joins in " ") *Nyx (Joins in "Nyx, the Mysterious Foal") Honorary members: *Zecora *Babs Seed *1206 *Buzz *Chomper *Dazzlen *Dusten *Evan *Falcon *Gustis *Hugs *J.J. *Mako *Mr. Great White *Mucker *Marshall P.F. *Puffy *Rattlesnake Jake *Rings *Shai-Shay *Sharky *Shiver *Splinter *Socky *Skunky *Steam Claw D. *Steam Driller *Steam Exavator *Steam Grindor *Steam Mech *Steam Sweeper *Steamy *T.C. *Timber *Tune *Uray *Whiffle *Willy *Zip *Dusty Crophopper The Auto Train and Pony Team "B" *Figge *Cazidy *R3-X3 (Rax) *Gumdrop and Sugardrop Pie *Red Gleam *Ruby Blaze *Wise Acre *Shady Flower *Bluma *Rainblast *Thunder Zapp *Apple Seed *Saddle Settler *Tram Jack *Armor Bride *Britney Sweet *Sweetie Heart *Scander *Connie *Firestorm *Zeñorita Cebra The League of Ed-venturers *Ed - The Muscle *Edd - Science Officer *Eddy - Leader *Yakkity Yak (Joins in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of A Bug's Life") *Keo (Joins in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of A Bug's Life") *Lemony (Joins in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of A Bug's Life") *Maggie - The Second Muscle (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams") *Mrs. Calloway - The Second-in-Command (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams") *Grace - Negotiator (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams") *Woody (Joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Buzz Lightyear (Joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Jessie (Joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Bullseye (Joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Hamm (Joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Slinky (Joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Rex (Joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Mr. Potato Head (Joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Mrs. Potato Head (Joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *The Green Aliens (Joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") Honorary Members *Courage *CatDog *Norbett Beaver *Dagget Beaver *Grizzar *Cerainel Rangereen Team Chugger *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Zephie (joins in "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lego Movie") *Little Engine (Joins in "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes") Honorary Members *Tillie *Chip *Derpy Hooves *Dinky Hooves *Doctor Hooves *Vinyl Scratch *Octavia Melody *Lyra Heartstrings *Bon Bon Hiatt Grey's Adventure Team (The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Leader/heavy gunner) *Twilight Sparkle (Co-leader) *Theodore Tugboat (Third-leader) *Percy (Lieutenant) *Hank (Co-lieutenant) *Pinkie Pie (Party organizer) *Rarity (Fashion designer) *James (Co-fashion designer) *Gordon (Ace speedster) *Rainbow Dash (Ace flyer) *Henry (Safety officer) *Fluttershy (Care taker) *Toby (Look out manger) *Applejack (Strong fighter/co-look out manger) *Edward (Wisdom engine) *Emily (Edward's helper) *The Logging Locos (Bash and Dash, and Ferdinand) (Suppliers) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo) (Spies/Head carpenter/Head Singer/Ace Scooter Racer/Stealth fighters) *Luke (Thomas' assitant/soldier) *Spike (Twilight's assitant) *Shining Armor (Subsitute leader) *Princess Cadance (Co-subsitute leader) *Bertie (Ace driver) *Terence (Third look out manger) *Bill and Ben (Pranksters) *Stephen (Co-wisdom engine) *Emily (Co-care taker) *George (Heavy weapons user) *Foduck (Medical officer) *Billy (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows") *Fergus (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Amazing Animals: Scary Animals") *Mavis (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join The Goonies") *Paxton (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join The Goonies") Honorary members: *Knockout *Puffer *Dolphy *Rachel *Mighty Joe *Daylight *Jenny *Pete *Kevin *Morley *Blitzer *Dile *July *BZ-7 (Buzz) *R5-K5 (Kratt) *Blythe Baxter *Zoe Trent *Pepper Clark *Penny Ling *Vinnie Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Russell Ferguson *Tempest Shadow *Grubber *Songbird Serenade *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B" *Stanley *Moon Dancer *Cheese Sandwich *Daring Do *Coco Pommel *Coloratura *Tree Hugger *Flurry Heart *Sunburst *Samurai Jack (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Samurai Jack") Team Griffin/Eeveelution *Brian Griffin *Sylveon *Eevee *Jolteon *Vaporeon *Flareon *Umbreon *Espeon *Glaceon *Leafeon *Bardock (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla") *Latios (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla") *Latias (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla") *Dawn (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla") *Piplup (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla") *Queen Elsa (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla") *Mewsette (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee") *Jaune Tom (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee") *Robespierre (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee") *Dawn (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs") *Jubmune (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction") *Jasper (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction") *Ricardo (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction") Honorary members *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin) *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *The Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona) *Terramar *Chinta *Rikki Tikki Tavi *Sapphire *Nightstriker *Selena *Breon Team Nelvana *Little Bear *Duck *Cat *Owl *Hen *Emily *Lucy *Franklin the Turtle (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure") *Bear (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure") *Beaver (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure") *Snail (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure") *Goose (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride") *Rabbit (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride") *Raccoon (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride") *Skunk (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride") *Fox (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride") *Badger (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride") *Otter (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride") *Max (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas") *Ruby (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas") Honorary members *Mitzi (Little Bear) *No Feet *Tutu *Todd *Maurecia *Myron *Dana Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Adventure teams